If it where only true
by InsaneEvilLittleEmmy
Summary: Yugi is the slave to  the pharaoh, the pharaoh only sees yugi  as his slave and yugi  only se atem  as his master, will  someone beable to  bring love into  yugi's heart?
1. Chapter 1

If It where only true.

Chapter One

It was a cold night in Egypt, but the two in the Pharaoh's chambers didn't seem notices they where two preoccupied. The Pharaoh was on top of his small personal slave, thrusting in and out of him. It had been a long day for the Pharaoh and he was too stressed to care to notice the emotionless gaze from his slave's amethyst eyes this lustful act happened every so often. The Pharaoh come into his slave and fell on top of him.

Either of them saw this as an act of love, for the Pharaoh it was lust, for the slave it was to server his master. Atem has always been his master; ever since Yugi was born he was trained to be Atem's slave.

But there was only one reason behind it.

_~fourteen years ago~_

_The wife of the former pharaoh Atem's father was having an afire behind the monarch's back, the afire was between her and a slave from the kitchen, his name forever erased for the deed he done with the queen._

_The Pharaoh went off to war with the Nubians for their gold mines, the main source for gold in Egypt. _

_The night the pharaoh left for war he didn't even touch his wife; he already had an heir now and didn't need another one. Atem only two years old at the time happily waved his father goodbye before going to bed. _

_The wife was feeling alone got her secret love to make her forget and in that night she was impregnated and there was nothing she could do about it._

_It was five months after that night that the pharaoh returned home to see his wife had killed herself out of fear of being found out, but the baby was saved, though he couldn't kill the child he condemned it to life of slavery to his 'true' son the one that didn't bring about the death of his wife. He also had the slave that caused his wife to betray him killed in the dungeons his body to left there. The Pharaoh of that time also told no one to ever speak of this, if they did it meant death._

_Yugi was raised in the life of slave and had become cold and emotionless at a young age do the cruel treatment he had to endure. By the age of Nine he was given to Atem to help in any way Atem wanted him to, Atem only being twelve at the time really couldn't think of anything to mean to do to his slave. Yugi was one of the best slaves ever in the palace since he never freedom he never disobeyed, he never try to run away but as Atem got older he desires increased and when he was fifteen he took Yugi by force, Yugi only being twelve dint understand what was happening sure he was told he might be used like this but he thought of himself of being lesser and ugly and didn't see why this could happen, it was the only thing that scared him. _

_He was used many more nights like this too. At the night Atem's father died when Atem turned 16, only a few months ago. It had been the worst Yugi was unable to move and couldn't do his work so he was punished he was whipped so many times his back was in bloody ribbons, now it just look like giant scar. _

_Though his master forgave him in the end _

_~present time~ _

"You should leave now Yugi" Atem said, as Yugi dressed him as ordered too. Yugi was dressed before Atem…

"Very well master" Yugi said leaving the room to go to his room, which was only a somewhat big closet, around the corner for his masters room.

*Knock* *knock*

Someone was at Atem's door

"Enter." Atem said

Seth his cousin entered the room.

"Thief Bakura is attaching the palace!"


	2. Chapter 2

If it where only true

Chapter two

"Go men attach and kill everyone in the palace but leave that pharaoh to me!" The thief king yelled to his men.

With a roar of men shouting they broke into the palace and started a battle with the guards, as the thief made his way to the upper leaves of the pharaoh's home.

'_none of those damn persist are about so I guess they're with the pharaoh…hmm well I can at least damage them' _ Bakura laughed darkly at the thought. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone close a door. Out of his knowledge of the palace he knew it was the pharaoh's personal slave chamber…why wouldn't the slave go worn his master?

'_Interesting, I'll check this out later…' _ Bakura thought was he quickly made his way down the hall to the pharaoh's chambers

"So why are you here this time Akefia?" Atemu asked the thief king.

"You know why! I'm here to kill as many of the people here possible!" The thief yelled with a grin. "Oh and that might include you"

"I don't see why you keep doing this! I did nothing to you!" Atem yelled at the thief

"The SON must pay for the SINS of his FATHER!" Bakura told them

Just then fire broke out in the palace most of it already consumed in flames.

"Ra damn those morons!" Bakura shouted and run out of the room while the pharaoh took a secret rout to safety.

While running through the halls Bakura remembered that slave he aw, and opened his door and snatched the little guy up and made his way out of the palace.

"You're not much of a talker are you" Bakura said (I call him Akefia and Bakura his name is Akefia Bakura)

"There isn't anything to talk about…" the slave told him

"Your name is a good start" Akefia told him.

"…Yugi…my name is Yugi"

"Nice to meet you Yugi, I'm Akefia Bakura King of Thieves"


	3. Chapter 3

If It Where Only True

Chapter three

'The Thief King? The man vowed to kill the pharaoh…master Atem...B—but...if I don't have master…where will I go?' Yug thought to himself

Akefia saw in the inner conflict in Yugi's eyes. He reached his hand out to slave…out to yugi.

"Oh silly young one, come with me" He said, before Yugi realized it he reached out and took the thief's rough hand. "Good, now let's get out of here" he said and whistled and a black horse came running up. He helped yugi up on to the horse and rode away with the boy.

To Atem

"DAMN HIM!" The pharaoh yelled walking over the now burnet ruins of his palace…

"Everyone who lived here is dead, except for your priest and yourself…and your slave, though he is nowhere to been seen" Seto said.

"My slave? Hmm oh well leave him to the wildness; he'll die soon…oh who cares! I'm without my place! All records and legal documents are destroyed!" Atem roared at his cousin

"yes, Pharaoh, well have a new palace made for you. It'll take about year where hall we hold up until then?" Seto asked

"Return everyone to their homes. BUT the day my new home is finished I want all new servant and I don't care how I get them" Atem stormed off.

Sorry I know its short


	4. Chapter 4

If it where only true

Chapter four

A/N: Okay so people stop asking, Akefia Bakura is the thief king, people who know will well call him Akefia, people who don't call him Bakura, his name is Akefia Bakura (FIRST, LAST) he's the king of thieves.

Yugi took the thieves hand, he was surprised to feel who soft it was, he would have thought of the hand to be hard and ruff, now no it was soft and smooth. And much unlike his master's he bet his hand wouldn't hurt him.

Akefia started to lead the young slave away they came back to his hoarse and road off across the sands deeper into the heart of the Thief King's own kingdom.

They stopped at an giant oasis.

"Come on young one, my secret kingdom lays behind that waterfall." Akefia said helping Yugi off the hoarse, and leading him to the water fall, when they got behind it there where torches lit and there was a stair case that leads deep into the earth.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked

"As the Pharaoh is the King of Egypt, I am the King of Thieves I too have my own kingdom, and it is about twice the size of his, he'd be a fool to attack me here if he could even finds it, so it also means that you are safe"

'_Yes I know this man won't hurt me'_ Yugi thought

To Atem

"So you think that either my old slave let the thief king in and is hiding? Or that he was taken by this Thief?" Atem asked Seto

"Yes, though we can't see a reason to take a slave so we think it is the 1st of the two" Seto said

"Hmm fine classify him as a criminal of treason then" Atem said. "I'm going to find myself a new slave; a pharaoh without a slave is ridiculous." And Atem walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

If it where only true

Chapter 5

Akefia lead the slave into his kingdom, as he called it, really it was magnificent it was a whole underground city parents, though are criminals, where watch their children run and play. Pets running around, and oddly enough there was some source of light and everyone looked so happy, Yugi didn't even know when he smiled last, if he ever smiled.

'_Is this how people really live? No masters no restriction on when to show emotion…'_ As he got lost in thought Akefia and had lead him to his home, its rather large but not even close to size of what use to be the palace, and could hold about a family six.

"Well this is my home till we get you settled in you can stay here with me, if you want to that is." Akefia said.

Want? Yugi didn't know the meaning of the word; he never knew he could have things to want…

"Uhh, okay" Yugi said and Akefia lead him inside, only for them to hear a loud crash. And Akefia quickly told Yugi to stay here and went off to another room.

"Damn it Marik! Don't break my thing!" Yugi heard Akefia yell from the other room.

"It's not like I mean to! Geez give me a break! Pus my hair is insane if it knocks over your things then just get over it!" The one Yugi pursued was Marik yelled back.

"Oh just leave my house! You have your own!" Akefia yelled again

"Fine fine, I'm just going to go out the back" Marik left slamming a door. And Then Akefia came back in to the room where left Yugi "sorry about that sometimes my friend can a moron"

"oh…."

"Still not very talkative I see?" Akefia laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair.

(To Atem)

"So Pharaoh you want us to track down the thief king?" Mahado asked.

"Yes and better find, because if you don't come back with good news you might just lose that pretty head of ours" Atem said

"Yes…" Mahado left and went on his search for the Thief king, talking soldiers with him they marched out of the town and into the desert.


	6. Chapter 6

If it where only true

Chapter 6

A/N: KATE I need to tell this lol XD ATEM AND YUGI ARE ½ BROTHERS NOT STEP BROTHERS! And Yugi doesn't know and Atem doesn't know no one but the past generation and a few priest know and it's forbidden to tell! IF YOU REREAD the 1st CHAPTER you will remember that you must feel specials getting this author note just for you ;)

Mahado and the small fraction of the pharaohs he brought with him marched further into the deserts. Coming up on the oasis that Bakura and Yugi where just at.

'_How could have Atem turnout like this…before his father's death he'd never act this way' _Mahado thought

"Master Mahado we found a cave behind the waterfall." A nameless solider said.

"Yes and" Mahado said "How big do you think the hide-out is?"

"It is bigger than our capital. And most likely has more people!"

"We shall report back to the pharaoh than." Mahado said.

(To Akefia)

"So what do think about staying here? Ummm with me, I assure you there no place safer" Akefia said, not very use to being with one person for so long, not like really notice till now.

'_What choice do I really have? If I went back to Master I'd be killed…'_ Yugi thought grimly

"Okay…I guess it's alright" Yugi said

"That's great" Akefia said

They both stood there and starred at each other, till Yugi blushed and looked away, making Akefia laugh.

'…_just so cute' _Akefia thought and he watched Yugi….

"Well uhh, I'll show you to your room then!" Akefia said dragging behind him so he couldn't see him blush.

"Okay…" Yugi said "ummm not to sound ungrateful or anything but…why did you save…me?"

"Because that pharaoh is a moron and if you stayed you where just going to end up dying…and that pharaoh caused enough death…" Bakura said

(To Atem)

"So you're saying that the "thief king" really has his own kingdom and it has more people in its army then my does?" Atem asked Mahado.

"Yes, it'd be too reckless if we did anything as of yet, plus we have been in battle and those thieves fight just to live, they'd beat us." Mahado said. "And you wouldn't want to lose until you know all the pieces in this game."

"True…" Atem said looking off lost in thought.

'_oh fuck it' _ Mahado thou7ght and quickly use his magic to sound proof the room.

"Pharaoh there is something I must tell you"

"What is-"but Atem was cut off by Mahado kissing, he struggled to get of the magicians grip but would not and was quickly dominated by Mahado.

He ended the kiss

"Thus far you have been a horrible pharaoh, you treat your people poorly and disrespected everyone around you" Mahado said pinning Atem to wall. "I don't rather like, I liked the prince you where always trying to help people being kind, but after your father died you changed into this do you think he is proud?" Mahado asked

Atem stopped trying to get of the older's grip "No I highly doubt he is. But just how much did you like this prince" He asked

Mahado smirked and kissed the pharaoh again…"very much…I liked him very much"

Well =D Mahado is going to be whipping Atem into shape (he might even use a real whip for that Mwhahaha)

Please review


	7. Notice

**~NOTICE~**

I'm sorry for any delay on this but I'm sadly going to say I got writers block for this story right now, I will work on it…just not now sorry =D maybe next week I'll get to business.


	8. Chapter 7

Emmy: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in while lol. It's been like a month you all must hate me now! Anyways remember to review =D

If it Where Only True

Chapter 7

"That's not what I meant, why me? There are other slaves at the palace, so really why me? Why someone to useless…" Yugi said

Akefia looked at Yugi sadly. "Because why would an angle have to suffer at the hands of a demon? I saved you because I felt this pain in my heart when I looked at you, it was your face, your eyes. So lifeless and sad I had to get you out."

Yugi just stared at him saying nothing.

"Do you mind if I try something?"

"I don't really"

Akefia leaned in and kissed Yugi's lips in a gentle kiss, Yugi's eyes went open in shock, it was never this gentle with his master, nor did Master Atem ever ask before he took what he wanted…and Yugi liked the kiss, he mental and psychically like it. It didn't hurt his heart or soul nor did a little voice in the back of his said scream it was wrong.

The kiss itself only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed like forever, Yugi could still feel Akefia lips on top his own even though he saw the other pull away, unintentionally his figures when to lip too much sure the other saw acutely gone.

"Is really supposed to be so...soft?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, it's supposed to be gentle, soft, caring and loving." Akefia said caressing Yugi's cheek softly.

'_Love? I heard of love but it's truly a real thing? Not made up to mislead and give you false hope?'_ Yugi though, but when he saw the sad look on Akefia face he knew he said it out loud…no one spoke. "So what is love?"

Akefia looked dumbfounded for a second but said "Love is…well love is something you feel in that your heart is rights…something that is worth protecting or saving. Something that is important to you by unconditional means." Akefia said, still thinking of a way to explain it better, but he heard a small giggle from Yugi. "Did you just laugh?" Akefia asked grinning like a Cheshire cat ear to ear.

"No I didn't" Yugi said huffing and crossing his arms. But then Akefia tackled him to the ground.

"Well looks who's coming out of their shell? But besides that I think you did, but I have ways of making you tell me" He said and started to tickle Yugi into fits of laughter.

"St-op….please!" Yugi begged trying to turn away from Akefia, but he stopped.

"Fine" Akefia said still sitting on top of when the door open

"Hey Bakur-" Marik walked in "oh sorry I see I walked in on something, really Kura you can have fun but I can't" Marik said fake pouting. "Anyways I was out and about and saw the pharaoh's men going away from here…did they find anything?"

Akefia got off of Yugi and helped him up; Yugi was blushing rather dark shade of red at Marik comment. "No I don't know think about it! I'm going to have to seal off the entrance way."

"Really going that far?" Marik asked, Akefia was leaving the hunt telling Yugi to stay there, Marik followed Akefia out.

"Yes, for one thing people come to my kingdom, if that's what you could call it; to escape the pharaoh and live the lives they want too….which may or may not be illegal. But they also need to feel safe, so I'm sealing the path." Bakura walked up the steps of the stairs and roar of the water fall could be heard.

He pulled a rope up and with a loud crash a stone slab hurried to the ground making it look like a normal all rock back of a waterfall.

~Back to Atem~

They got workers building his new palace but it was going to take two years for them to build it. Atem looked at his new personal slave. Not nearly as attractive as Yugi was he'll admit that his previous one was nothing if not pretty.

His name was Raphael. He was tall and blond, but smart he knew that if he did what he was told he wouldn't get hurt.

Atem moved to get out of bed swearing as he did so, Mahado did him a number last time…a pharaoh shouldn't be bottom! He walked into a washroom and cleaned himself. Mahado had over duties to do so he wasn't even there to see his pharaoh this way, no daunt he'll be in the same pain sometime soon.

Okay well there you go =D it's a longer than I normally do I was trying for 3000 words to shock you but I got lazy. Anyways it really would only take about year or so to build a palace because every abled body person in Egypt would help build whatever it was that needed building I watched a documentary on Egyptian architecture it was pretty cool.

So please review =D

Peace Out!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: good gosh I haven't updated for a while hope you're not mad at me =D

If it Where Only True

Chapter 8

Akefia made his way back to where he left Yugi; he liked spending time with the kid, okay well not a kid, small teen. But he also knew he hand to tell his people about when they'll be able to roam freely again. He walked into the middle of town and stood on a big crate, everyone in the area looked up to him to hear what he was going to say.

"Atem's men found the waterfall entrance to my kingdom, so I had to seal it off. Don't worry all the crawl in spots are still open if any of you love ones are out there and see the waterfall door down they'll know to go into those." Akefia hopped down from the crate and made his way back to his house.

When he walked in Yugi was sitting looking around on his boredom, Akefia figure he could sneak up on the little one just to scare him little but decided against it.

"Sorry about that, but it had to be taken care of. As king I have to protect my people." Akefia said walking and sitting next to Yugi.

"Oh it's okay…." Yugi didn't say anything and the room went into an awkward silence.

"Well umm I don't normally have people staying with me…. I don't really know what to do to keep you occupied; see I'm normally out stealing or something or doing some sort of crime." Akefia said, looking away somewhat.

Before Akefia could say anything, Yugi had caught him in a kiss.

(With Atem)

"WHATD DO YOU MEAN THE DOOR YOU FOUND WAS SEAL OFF!" Atem shouted he was livid. "I SHOULD HAVE YOU KILLED FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!"

The soldier paled at his remark. "I'm sorry sir but how where we supposed to know he could close it off?"

"IT'S CALLED THINKING! LEAVE NOW! I NEED TIME TO THINK!" Atem shouted and the soldier ran off.

"Oh come now love, you didn't really think he'd know right? Like really the thief king is a tricky person. You underestimated him." Mahado said walking in from around the corner.

"Oh you be quiet! You have no idea how stressful being a pharaoh is and-" he was cut off by Mahado kissing him fiercely.

"Stress you say, hmm I know how to deal with that" Mahado pinned Atem to his chair and began to kiss him again, not caring when Atem tried to part for air, after another minute or so Mahado parted from the kiss.

"So do you want some stress relief? Because if so then we can just go back to your room" Mahado said tracing his finger on Atem's chest.

"F-fine" Atem gasped out still not having breath back, and Mahado grabbed him by his arm and pulled him off.

(Back to Akefia)

Shock wore off and Akefia slowly began to kiss back. He was just praying that Marik or anyone else walked in this time. He continued to kiss Yugi and they lowered down to the coach.

MWHAHAHAHAHHA ending it there ^^ so if you want a very none descript lemon tell me I'll try my best at it! ^^ I'm too good at them but if you want one I'll my hardest! ^^ and So, so, so sorry for the late update Q~Q I'll try to get better XD and is anyone being tortured by Atem x Mahado in here? Hmm? ^^ I hope so! =D


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: oh nine chapter this coming about nicely.

If it Where Only True

Chapter Nine

Akefia and Yugi continued to kiss. Akefia said he loved Yugi, he also said love is gentle and king and caring. Yugi wanted to show that, he wanted to know what love was like, and he was just hoping Akefia would show him.

Akefia could tell that Yugi wanted this, but would it damage Yugi more? Would it do nothing but hurt him in end? Akefia didn't know the answer to that.

"Yugi are you sure you want this?"

"Yes" Yugi said it was almost a whisper.

Akefia gave into what Yugi wanted….

(With Atem)

"Shit!" Atem swore as he tried to move, he had to give Mahado credit about one thing he didn't really lower his dominance but Atem was tired of getting in his ass all the time. (His words not mine). He couldn't get around ruling his kingdom if he could walk the next day! If only if his damned no good slave didn't run away, get kidnapped WHATEVER. Then none of this crap would be happening!

Atem got to the meeting where he would get told who found what and bla bla bla. He didn't really care at the moment.

….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FOUND **NOTHING**!" Atem wanted that no Thief King's head on a stick and no one had anything! No information at all! It made his blood boil.

"Cousin, you need to calm down. We know the Thief King cause us all a great deal of dread but you getting all worked up like this is bad for the kingdom if the ruler can't keep a level head then neither will the people." Seto said

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE AT THE MOMENT! I WANT HIM DEAD!" Atem growled, but he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "He's destroying everything…"

AND that's the end of this, a nice little short chapter with a really BIG cliffhanger ^^ what is Akefia planning hmm?

(Atem horrible person, great ruler lol)

Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Oh my pretties I've abusing you! Well there an update ^^^

If it where only True

Chapter 11

Akefia glanced Yuugi's sleeping form, making sure his small lover was covered by the warm blankest before stepping off into his underground city. The lock down still underway. He made his way up to a secret passage way out. Getting out wasn't easy the passage way was built for small structured people but he was out.

Hiding in the shadows he saw no more guards by his city. Please with this he scouted out the rest of the area.

He wasn't going to let the pharaoh get away with all his wrong doings. He knew the items drew power from the darkness in one's heart, therefor no one who used one could be innocent, and everyone who had one was evil, even himself.

(With Atem)

Atem was busy pacing in the halls of the palace. Trying to think of someway to defeat the thief king. But he was drawing a black.

Then it hit him. If he could somehow get his hands on his old slave, the one Akefia took he could torture the boy for information. Clearly the boy would know something about the thief king.

"Mahado, how hard would you think it would be to find my old slave? The Thief king clearly took him, so he should know where the hide is. He could tell us" Atem said

"I tell the Guards to be on the look v for him" Mahado said.

A/N: well there you go! =D I hope people are still read this! Lol. Sorry for such a late update!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay So I was going to through and re write all my chapters to everything because everything kind of sucks. BUT I forgot I'm lazy, so now I'm not going too.

I got some major story ideas, so I have to finish all my stories- self goal here, before I put those up.

So I plan to finish everything from now till Christmas so start next year I could get started on my greater ideas.

Maybe sooner. Depends when I finish everything, sadly this story is going to ending soon. Please don't kill me.

ONE story I plan on putting up is my Yugioh chat on re done to be story formant instead of chat, because fucking bitch took it down. :l

There are a lot of stories in chat formant that haven't been taken down. Anyways enjoy this chapter. I've made it long for you all, longer than most of my chapter's anyways.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Yuugi woke in a cold empty bed, Akefia wasn't there. He was a little started at first, he didn't like being alone now He liked having the Thief Kings company. He pulled the blankets around him trying to get warm. It was still night time and they were underground…so it was cold.

He soon drifted off to sleep.

(With Akefia)

He had finished his go around, everything seemed safe. No guards near or far. Heading back into his hideout Mariku was waiting for him.

"Anything to report" Akefia asked him. Mariku shock his head.

"It would seem all things are quite on the pharaoh's side. Are you sure you want to go through with this? You know what collecting all the items means, don't you?"

Akefia sighed. "It doesn't matter. Everyone underground will be safe, I need revenge for my village."

"I understand that, but summoning Zorc? Is that really the best rout?" He looked into his friend's eye for any thought of hesitation, seeing none he shook his head. "Wouldn't it just easier to kill the pharaoh? And not destroy the world along the way?"

"I want the pharaoh to lose everything I did, his home, his loved ones."

"What about that runt? You'd be leaving him." Mariku said

"Don't bring it up, I really don't want to think about that."

"You going to have to sooner later" He said as Akefia went back through the passage way.

"I know that. It doesn't mean I don't want to go through it. But it something I have to go." He said leaving Mariku heading to his home. Once there he entered and saw Yuugi sleeping with the covers wrapped tightly around him.

He got another blanket and draped it over Yuugi. Getting into bed afterwards, he didn't sleep though he just stared at the boy's face, trying to memorize it, he might not ever see it again if everything goes as planned.


End file.
